Nobody Knew but Them
by High Reacher
Summary: Snape's secret not even Dumbledore knows. A snake and a lion become friends even though a friend of the lion picks on the snake.
1. Prologue

**I'm back! This story is mostly about Snape and Sirius. Even though I might make references to them 'loving' each other… I just mean 'loving' like loving a family. **

S.S. POV:

This may sound weird, so: Yes, I am sane, and Yes, what I'm about to tell you is all true. You see, I was put into a different house than one of my best friends. I almost died that day. I guess it was good that he didn't turn out a Slytherin like I did, but I still missed him very much. Sirius Black… Black, you would think that with a name like that he'd be into the dark arts and all; he wasn't, the rest of his family was, but not him.

Well, I guess I should give you a little background on this story of my life. I'm a half-blood, my mother was a pureblood, and my father was a Muggle. My name… is Severus Snape. I am a good guy, no matter what anyone else will tell you.

Sirius Black and I were very good friends before we came to Hogwarts, unfortunately, we split apart when we were sorted into different houses. I never believed even for a second that Sirius was the one to betray the Potters. I believed that even though I never was great friends with James Potter. I was a Death Eater, yes, but I really didn't like that choice. Sirius and I got along so well, we sometimes referred to each other as 'brothers.' I wasn't great friends with Lupin, but then again, nobody really was except the other Marauders. He got along with me better than he did with anybody who wasn't his friend. I always knew that Peter was somewhat of a wimp. I never let anyone know that but Sirius, of course.

I was devastated the night that I learned that Sirius went straight to Azkaban. He didn't even have a trial like the other Death Eaters did (and he wasn't even a Death Eater!) So many people thought that he was a Death Eater, no one ever thought of actually asking one, though. I could have told them all the truth! I could have told them that I'd seen Peter at the meetings, but I had **never**, repeat **never**, seen Sirius at any meetings! Oh, how I could have told them!

**So know you know some background of Snape. All of it is my creation, except for Snape's parents' names. I am going to put this into context with most of Harry's years. It's not going to be exactly like the book, though. It'll be just little snippets here and there. I'm just going to put things where they would fit with my story.**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please REVIEW!**


	2. First Year

**Hello, I'm back! Just to let you know, some of the chapters might not be too long, because every year (for Harry) will be a chapter. (First, Second, and so on.) I'm also thinking of ending this after 5****th**** year, when Sirius dies. Not too sure though.**

**Severus Snape's POV****:**

This is sure going to be one hell of a year. My godson, Draco Malfoy will be coming to Hogwarts this year, and, if I've been keeping track right, so will Harry Potter. Oh yes, this will sure be one heck of a year.

So, I'm sitting in my office, when I hear the door open. I look up to see Dumbledore standing in the doorway. He nods at me, and I walk back into my office; I have five minutes to get ready, before the train arrives. As always, I am the third-to-last teacher to enter the Great Hall. Last for now, but then Hagrid will come in, and finally Minerva will.

A little while later, the students come flooding in all loud and talkative; bunch of brats. I see Minerva standing in the door way. Once all the students have sat down, Albus nods to her, and she goes to get the first years.

During the sorting, I realize that there's another Weasley in this year (Gosh, when's it going to end!), my godson (of course) gets put in Slytherin, and Harry Potter gets put in Gryffindor. (Great!) When they're all sorted, we have the feast, and then the prefects take them to their common rooms. Great, time for me to make a speech.

While going down to my house's common room, I stop by my office. While in there, I get my notes, so I don't miss telling the first years anything. I also stop at my special hiding spot, and quickly tell some things to the picture of Sirius that I have. (It's a Muggle picture, Lily insisted that she use her Muggle camera for pictures; so it doesn't talk to me.) It's usually the same things every year, but this time I was able to add what house Potter's in. It might be weird, I know, but it helps me.

I go down to the common room my secret way, and explain to the first years how things are going to work with them being in Slytherin. I hope I didn't scare anyone.

A couple days later (on Friday) I had my first potion class with first year Slytherin and Gryffindor. After the class, I collapse on the chair in my office. Oh yes, this is going to be an interesting year. I just happen to look over at the picture of Sirius, and realize what I did in that class. I can almost hear Sirius yelling at me for what I did. I feel like I should go apologize, tell Potter the truth, that I was best friends with his godfather, but I just can't bring myself to do it.'

Right before dinner, Hagrid comes up to me and tells me that I should be nicer to Harry.

"Harry thinks that you hate him, I told him that you don't, but I just wanted to tell you."

I nod/jerk my head in agreement. I doubt that I'll change my ways, though.

A little while later, the first years were at flying lessons, and I got a floo call from Minerva telling me to come to her room after dinner. So, here I am, after dinner, right in front of her door, and I knock.

"Come in Severus." How she know it's me, I have no clue, but she always knows who it is.

"You wanted to talk to me, Minerva?"

"Yes, I just wanted to tell you that our Quidditch team has a new team member. Before you ask who, I just want to let you know that I've taken it up with Albus, and he says that it's okay."

"Well, who is this person that is new to your team that I haven't known about until now?"

"He's a seeker, don't get mad at me."

"I want to know who it is, not what position he will play. I will get mad, if you don't tell me!"

"Alright, it's Harry Potter."

"WHAT? He's a fist year, he can't play!"

"I already told you not to get mad at me, and that I've talked with Albus, and he told me it's okay." I just put on my trademark smirk, and ask if that is all. She nods, so I leave her office with a smirk, but am really thinking.

***Time Break***

I know that at the beginning of the year, Albus instructed Hagrid to bring the Sorcerer's Stone to Hogwarts. A bunch of us teachers helped to guard it: Hagrid, Pomona (Sprout), Filius (Flitwick), Minerva, Quirrell, me, and of course Albus. I also know a secret that very few people know: Quirrell isn't just a human; the Dark Lord is living inside of him. I also know that the Dark Lord would very much like the Sorcerer's Stone, because he could come back to life with it. Quirrell and I have had many discussions about it. He wants me to tell him how to get past my thing to get to the stone. I really don't want to help him though; I have "talked" to Sirius many times about this.

On Halloween night, during the feast Quirrell came running in and announced that there was a troll in the dungeons. I'm pretty sure that this is just a diversion, though, so I head to the third floor to head him off. I get up there, and try to get in the room with the dog; he gets my leg, so I have to get out. I stand in the door way to cut Quirrell off.

"Severus, you know that I need that stone."

"Yes, I know that. You do realize that you don't know how to get past some of them."

We argue a bit, but then he runs off, and I go and find the other teachers. I walk into McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout; who have found Potter, Weasley, and Granger. The three of them just took down the mountain troll. What an interesting night!

Near the first Quidditch match of the year, I find Potter reading a book about Quidditch. I confiscate it from him. Later that day, Filch is bandaging up my leg, from Halloween, Potter comes asking for the book, but sees my leg. I'm so mad, I just yell at him to get out. I don't even feel really bad about doing it.

During the first Quidditch match of the year, Potter's broom is acting weird, I'm pretty sure that someone's jinxing it; probably Quirrell. I decide that I'm going to make up for all that I've done, and start muttering a counter-curse to help Potter. I guess it works, because he ends up catching the snitch, and Gryffindor wins the match. I don't really care, all I care about right now is that Potter's all right.

I decide to referee the next match; that way, Quirrell won't do anything again. Potter catches the snitch within the first five minutes, the next closest time (I think), would be from his father.

After the match, Quirrell talks to me in the forest, trying to get it out of me. I don't budge, though.

Quite some time later, I hear from Hagrid that someone's been drinking unicorn blood in the forest. I can't help but wonder if it's Quirrell/ Voldemort. I confide all the things that have happened this year, so far, to my picture of Sirius. The only reason that I haven't broken down and told my logical puzzle's answer to Quirrell/ Voldemort is because of Sirius.

At the end of the year, I have to give in, and tell him how to get past my logical puzzle. I guess he does, because Potter, Weasley, and Granger end up in with Poppy by the end of the year. They apparently thought that I wanted the stone, and went after me, only to realize that it was Quirrell. Slytherin almost won the house cup this year, but because of last minute points, awarded by Dumbledore, Gryffindor ended up winning. I know that I should be sad, but I'm happy for Potter and his group. Sirius would be proud of me.

The last thing for this year is that I'm standing on the platform right before the train leaves. As usual, I'm there to send the kids off for summer.

I wonder what next year will bring. I wonder how Draco, Potter, Weasley, and Granger will change during the summer. I wonder how Sirius is doing…

**How do you like that chapter? Please review for me! Without reviews, stories don't really mean anything to me. I want to continue for my readers, so please review, give me advice, or constructive criticism!**


End file.
